The Man Behind The Image
by Amorous Erised
Summary: This is a piece of writing about Elvis Presley. Hope you enjoy. Xx
1. Chapter 1

The Man Behind The Image

Where are you? Why did you leave us? Did you think that we did not care? Because I tell you now, you are beloved by so many people. Did you simply grow tired of the life you were then living? Did you feel that you were not living up to our expectations? It's funny you know, because just the other day me and a friend were talking about you. Talking of the electricity you brought into any room you entered. Your sheer presence; you had something so special, a gift that could never be equalled.

I hold an image of you surrounded by the people who loved you the most. If you were to glance at the image, you will see everybody smiling and having a laugh. Adoration could be seen on each and every one of their faces, even yours. You had so much love for everybody. You seemed so content with the way things were. Now when we look at that same image, we can see the sadness in your eyes. Why did no one see how much you were suffering? Maybe that wasn't the case. I think that people had noticed, but they didn't want to admit what they saw.

Everybody held an image of you, one that remains to this very day. We thought that nothing could come near to harming you. We all believed that you were unstoppable. Nobody could see past that perception. You were at the very height of your success in life. You knew what your image had become and you made it your life mission, to make sure that that idealistic image did not deteriorate. You believed you were forever indebted to the people. For you knew that without them you would be nothing.

Once, you were asked "How close is the man to the image?" and you replied "An image is one thing and a Human Being is another. It is very hard to live up to an image." I guess we should have known right then, that you were struggling. But once again, we did nothing to help you. You were the brightest star and yet we refused to see that you were losing your light. On the other hand, you never lost your passion.


	2. Important! Not Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NaruHinaSakuFan1

flaming kyubi

Engineer4Ever

Neo-genesis101

Slytherin Studios

Amorous Erised

19811945

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Please sign the following petition:

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction – net

please remove the spaces when you go to the website.


End file.
